º Castigo para Ti º
by Souyu
Summary: Seto ha estado haciendo cosas indebidas y sus amantes van a castigarlo el día de su cumpleaños. YAOI. YamiSetoJounouchi.
1. Secuestro, despertar, baile y sorpresa

Autora: SouYu-J.

Pareja/Trío: Descúbranlo D

Fecha: 19 / Octubre / 2003.

Capítulo: 1 de 2.

Dedicado a: Chirochan y mi hermana Mochita-chan *^^*~ Las quiero mucho.

**~º~**** Castigo para Ti ~º~**

** Capítulo 1: Secuestro, despertar, baile y sorpresa.**

No sabía de nada. Y mucho menos de cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí. Intentó moverse pero fue en vano. Se hallaba atado con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, lo que ya se hacía incómodo por el entumecimiento que recorría desde sus hombros hasta sus manos; claro, todo esto si se le suma la molestia de estar vendado y amordazado, sin estar conciente de nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Intentó agudizar su oído, esperando oír cualquier movimiento. Cualquier cosa. _Algo_ que le informara de su ubicación. O al menos de quien lo había puesto en semejante estado. Ya podía oír su propia voz diciendo hasta el mal del que se iba a morir el hijo de perra que lo tenía ahí.

Sintió una brisa recorrer su cuerpo, lo cual lo tensó y le puso la piel de gallina. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún sitio abierto, tal vez no a la intemperie, pero de hecho bastante amplio. Sintió otro viento recorrer su cuerpo, y desgraciadamente calló en cuenta de que se encontraba ligero de ropa.

Mejor dicho.

Desnudo.

Y a la merced de alguien totalmente desconocido.

Un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo, ya la situación había empezado a causarle cierto temor... no saber donde estaba, y lo peor, con _quien_ estaba, ya le estaba carcomiendo los nervios. Lo único que quería era desparecer en ese momento y estar durmiendo en su amplia cama, entre sus cobijas de deliciosa seda negra. Tal vez acompañado de uno de sus amantes...

Un momento. El recuerdo le hizo pensar que aquella noche, justo unas horas antes de no saber que había sucedido y de encontrarse en ese lugar, Él había peleado con uno de ellos, y enfadado, decidió llamar a su otro consuelo, de manera de aligerar la tensión. Pero primero optó a esperar un poco y llamarlo después de pasada la cena.

La cena, la recordaba a la perfección. Comió su platillo favorito y al momento del postre, helado de chocolate, se imaginó colocándolo sobre la piel de su amante para luego lamerlo con pasión. Lo que le puso los pelos de punta por unos ligeros instantes. De alguna manera supo que algo no andaba bien con él, puesto que, además de que la escena se volvió más vívida, su mente empezó a dar giros inesperados y se halló perdiendo la conciencia.

Entonces comprendió tan solo una parte de las causas por las que había llegado ahí.

De seguro su comida tenía algún tipo de somnífero y se aprovecharon para llevárselo.

Otra duda lo asaltó en ese instante. ¿Cómo rayos pusieron el somnífero o lo que fuera en su comida? o ¿Cómo demonios lo sacaron de su casa sin que nadie los viera? ¿De su casa que estaba llena de todo tipo de sistemas de seguridad que el mismo había diseñado? ¿Sin que su hermano se diera por enterado?

Había algo que no le olía muy bien, y empezaba a inquietarse. ¿Qué rayos le sucedería en ese lugar?

Entonces escuchó unos pasos aproximarse.

Levantó la cabeza que se hallaba colgando sobre su pecho. Su espalda estaba contra la pared. También tenía las piernas atadas aunque un poco más flojas que las de los brazos, lo que le permitía tenerlas algo abiertas. Pronto sintió otro viento que le entumecía la piel, pero sin embargo no sentía miedo al percatarse de que los pasos estaban más cerca de él.

Extrañamente a lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado, se encontraba bastante tranquilo, tenía algo de temor, si, pero no estaba aterrado. Por alguna razón sentía que no le habían hecho daño a su hermano y que tampoco se lo harían a él. Tal vez le darían alguna lección, pero no una tan mala como quitarle la vida, caerle a brutales golpes o arrebatarle la corporación. Tal vez un poco de daño psicológico entraría en el asunto.

Ni el mismo sabía lo acertado que estaba en esta última, aunque también ignoraba que la parte física contaba con un papel sumamente importante en el desarrollo de lo que iba a suceder.

Desconocía, que las personas que se aproximaban a él, conocían su mayor fortaleza. Así como su punto débil.

Su mayor sueño.

Su mayor deseo.

Y lo usarían en su contra.

----------------------

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Un grito resonó en la sala muy costosamente decorada de una enorme mansión.

- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? - Reclamó otra voz discutiendo con la anterior.- ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de hacer algo así?

- Eres un maldito cínico. - Esta vez la voz sonó tranquilamente pero acompañada de un furioso tono de rencor.- Me la vas a pagar, eso te lo aseguro. - Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

El otro hombre, exasperado, dio una cantidad de pasos dándole la espalda a su acompañante para luego encararlo nuevamente. Lo miró como quien no tiene nada que perder, pero tampoco nada que ganar. Dándose cuenta que esta vez no había nada, absolutamente nada, que evitara que todo se acabara.

Su juego de varios meses ya estaba llegando a su final.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacerme? - Levantó la ceja en gesto retador.

- Eso es una sorpresa... - Se detuvo pensando mejor las cosas.- Será tu regalito de cumpleaños.

Y dicho esto, con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada lujuriosa, el joven abandonó la casa.

El otro, algo sorprendido por la reacción pacífica del chico, solamente pudo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes y decirse:

- Solo faltan unas horas... ¿Qué tanto puede planear?

----------------------

Los pasos seguían acercándose, mientras que él utilizaba toda su fuerza para lograr romper las ataduras que poseía. No podía, no podía quedarse ahí como un niño indefenso esperando a quién sabe quién le hiciese algo para que reaccionase.

Oyó una ligera risa.

Ese era el colmo, ahora ese sujeto se burlaba de su situación. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo desataba y demases para ver como le parte la mandíbula? Claro, esos cobardes siempre actúan así. Se aprovechan de la debilidad de otros.

Una mano fría pero indudablemente tersa acarició su rostro, lo que envió estremecimientos a su cuerpo desnudo. No esperaba un gesto tan amable, para ser honesto, se esperaba al menos un poquito de violencia. Tan típico en los violadores.

Pero parecía que este no era un violador común, y si era así, tal vez podría salvarse de lo que le vendría.

La mano que estaba en su cara ya estaba en ese momento acariciando su pecho, la sensación fría pero excitante ya le estaba arrancando gemidos muy leves, que, con la mordaza, no se alcanzaban a oír claramente. Poco después otra mano se hizo sentir por sus piernas, ascendiendo por sus muslos en un movimiento lento pero muy experto. Si antes sus gemidos no se oían, ahora ya se podían percibir leves quejidos escapar de su garganta.

Estaba disfrutándolo. Si, por mucho que lo estuviesen violando lo estaba gozando de lo lindo, si tan solo fuera uno de sus amantes...

----------------------

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dices? - Exclamó incrédulo un joven sentado sobre un mueble.

- Por supuesto. - Afirmó el otro.- Ha estado jugando con nosotros durante meses.

- No puedo creerlo... - Un leve silencio que se vio interrumpido por un grito y un golpe sobre la mesa más cercana.- ¡¡¡Desgraciado sea!!! ¡¡¡Ese bastardo ha estado haciendo _Doble Play_ con nosotros!!!

- Si, por eso mismo debemos devolverle la jugarreta. - Dijo tranquilamente el chico.

- ¡¡¡Déjame que con una paliza en su rostro de porcelana le voy a enseñar a respetar!!! - Se levantó violentamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la pequeña habitación a grandes pasos.

- ¡Espera un momento! - Le detuvo rápidamente el otro.- ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? ¿No sería mejor jugar con sus deseos?

- ¿Hum? - Volteó no muy seguro de haber entendido bien.

- Hablo de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. - Aclaró.

- ¿Soy yo o acaso tienes un plan elaborado? - Cuestionó el muchacho sacándole una sonrisa malévola a su interlocutor.

- Tengo un plan. - Aceptó el joven.- Pero solo funcionará si tu me ayudas.

Estas palabras parecieron despertar un fulgor de emoción en los ojos del chico más alto, que enseguida exclamó:

- ¡HABLA!

- Ok.- La sonrisa antes expuesta se acentuó más.- Escúchame con atención.

----------------------

- ¡Hm~~! - Se escapaban de sus labios amordazados, ocasionándole un pequeño dolor en la comisura de estos.- ¡¡Hmmm~~!!

Una de las manos que habían venido tocándole se hallaba frotando con fuerza y firmeza su miembro, de arriba hacia abajo y de vez en cuando apretando un poco y tocando con su dedo índice la punta. La otra, estaba ocupada de la entrada de él, introduciendo sus dedos en un ritmo constante, abriendo un poco al entrar y cerrando al salir, cada vez aumentando más el nivel con que lo hacía.

Ya estaba ardiendo de calor, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una película de sudor producto de su tremenda excitación que no le dejaba cabida a cualquier clase de pensamiento, porque ya simplemente no podía pensar.

Esta situación se extendió por unos minutos, en los que su violador aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo llegar casi al clímax, para luego disminuir calmándolo y volver a repetir el procedimiento. Era un círculo vicioso, del que no podía (ni quería) escapar.

- ¡¡¡HMM~~!!! - Fue casi el grito que expulsó de su boca cuando llegó al límite, esparciendo su semilla por la mano de su amante por esa noche, que se lamió degustando el sabor del chico que tenían frente a él.

_Ya era hora_.

----------------------

- Y eso es todo. - Concluyó el chico de su explicación.

- Suena interesante... - Admitió el otro.- Pero... ¿realmente te crees capaz de hacer eso en frente de él y de forma tan descarada?

- Si no fuera capaz no te lo estaría proponiendo.

- ¿Y en verdad no lo vas a dejar intervenir? - Le preguntó dubitativo mientras el otro negó con la cabeza suavemente.- ¿Ni un poquito?

- Lo consideraré... - Accedió.- Pero después de que haya aprendido.

- OK. ¿Y qué te parece si le agregamos algo más? - Dijo el más alto al mirar a un rincón de su habitación señalándolo con su cabeza.

- ¿Hm? - El muchacho levantó una ceja mientras que una sucia idea entraba a su cabeza.- Me parece estupendo.

- Perfecto y entonces ¿Cuando le echamos manos a la obra?

- Primero debemos ir a la Mansión Kaiba.

Y con estas palabras los dos jóvenes partieron hacia su destino.

----------------------

- ¿Te gustó? - Preguntó una melodiosa voz que sacó de su sopor al chico que aún disfrutaba de los restos de su orgasmo.

_Esa voz..._

Intentó levantarse pero su agotamiento no se lo permitió, solamente pudo oír una nueva risa de su acompañante.

- Por lo visto te gustó mucho. - Su voz rozaba el cuello del chico echado, produciéndoles estremecimientos a su blanca piel.

Y de repente pudo ver.

Le costó un poco enfocar la vista debido a la fuerte luz que alumbraba la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo pudo observar perfectamente la venda sostenida por una de esas candentes manos y luego la cara de uno de sus amados amantes...

_Amados..._

¿Yami?

- Feliz cumpleaños _ Setito_.

----------------------

- ¿Están seguros de querer hacerle eso? - Preguntó una voz infantil algo alarmada por la confesión de los otros dos chicos presentes.

- Vamos, no te pongas a defenderlo que esto no tiene perdón.- Se quejó una de las voces mayores.

- Además - Intervino la otra.- No le haremos daño Mokuba, solamente lo haremos lamentar lo que nos hizo pero al final le gustará.

- Ehhh~ - Dijo algo dubitativo el chico de cabellera oscura.

- Admite que se lo merece.- Le dijo el joven más alto.- Aunque no sepas los pormenores del castigo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro.

- No lo asustes. - Se quejó el bajo.- Mira, Mokuba, nadie tiene derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas.

- Entiendo pero...

- Le va a gustar. - Le interrumpió.- Eso te lo aseguro, este será un cumpleaños inolvidable para él.

- Está bien... - Accedió el niño.- Díganme que debo hacer...

- Es muy sencillo. - Contestó el más alto.

----------------------

El chico de cabellos rebeldes se encontraba de pie enfrente del mismísimo Seto Kaiba, que, atado junto a la pared, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Si, soy yo. - Le corroboró con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme _Setito_?

A decir verdad, no era el hecho de no estar feliz de verlo, sino era la expresión de sádico sicótico que en ese momento tenía Yami lo que lo estaba haciendo temer de lo que fuera a ser de él.

- Vaya... - Dijo Yami con un dejo de gracia en su voz.- Por tu expresión puedo deducir que sabes que no estás de suerte ¿ne?

Eso le hizo tragar fuerte al chico castaño. Si, sabía con certeza como era Yami cuando realmente estaba enojado, y parecía que la pequeña disputa de hacía unas horas atrás realmente lo había logrado poner muy furioso.

- Pero no pongas esa cara... - Rió suavemente.- _Setito_... no te voy a hacer nada.

Si como no Pensó sarcásticamente Seto.

- Es más... - Siguió sin prestarle atención a lo que sabía que había pensado el joven.- Te garantizo que este será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tendrás en toda tu vida.

La fuerte luz que iluminaba el amplio hangar donde se hallaban (que tal como lo había pensado antes, era un lugar sumamente amplio y también muy ventilado) disminuyó considerablemente hasta darle un aspecto más romántico al lugar, cubriéndolos solo a ellos dejando lo demás en penumbras. Aunque a pesar de todo, el CEO no podía dejar de pensar que todo se ponía peor.

Una leve música llegó hasta sus oídos e inmediatamente presenció algo que en su vida pensó que haría.

----------------------

- ¡Dios mío cuanto pesa! - Se quejó un chico alto cargando con otro aún más alto totalmente dormido.

- Y eso que parece que de broma come.- Dijo el más bajo.

- Jeje mi hermano tiene muchas sorpresas. - Rió el pequeño Mokuba.

- De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta.- Respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

- Eso deberían saberlo uds. dos ¿no? - Preguntó de improviso.- Por algo han estado con él durante meses.

- Si, pero nunca había tenido que cargarlo... - Contestó el alto.- Él se encargaba de eso...

Y ante el comentario y la respectiva imagen mental su rostro adquirió una mueca de lujuria que hizo ruborizar al chico de oscura melena.

- Ya dejen de hablar y súbanlo.- Interrumpió el bajo.

En sí lo difícil del asunto fue cargarlo desde la alejada cocina hasta el auto, puesto que con simplemente arrojarlo en el asiento trasero ya lo tenían montado en el. Momentos después, Mokuba dio órdenes directas al conductor de obedecer a los otros dos chicos presentes hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Y con esto, partieron con el durmiente Seto hasta donde se encontraban ahora.

----------------------

Yami se encontraba bailando sensualmente al ritmo de una divina música sexy que le hacía compañía. Movía sus caderas de una manera tan candente que Seto no podía contener las ganas de levantarse y tomar ese cuerpo deliciosamente elaborado y poseerlo en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Te gusta? - Le miró con una extraña mezcla de ira, sensualidad y burla que hizo estremecer al pobre joven que estaba de espectador.

¿Qué si le gustaba? Debía ser de piedra para no gustarle... las caderas se movían al compás de sus anchos hombros mientras que las manos tocaban sitios que él se moría por tener entre sus labios.

Aunque el espectáculo le encantaba, no puedo dejar de pensar en que Yami _nunca_ había querido bailar para él, pensaba que era un acto no digno de él, pero sin embargo... ¡Que equivocado estaba! El baile le salía de una manera tan natural y excitante, que no pudo evitar afirmase a sí mismo (pese a estar equivocado) que lo había hecho esperar hasta su cumpleaños para complacerlo.

Así continuaron las cosas hasta que el chico de cabellos rebeldes se colocó una mano en su pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón y sacándolo con uno movimiento repentino, pero sin duda delicioso. Luego prosiguió con menear las caderas mientras que se desabrochaba el cierre con una hermosa expresión sádica en su rostro.

Seto no podía creerlo. ¡Se le iba a desvestir! Ya su excitación no podía ser menor... y estando totalmente desnudo era obvio que no podría hacer nada por evitar que se notara.

- Si... - Dijo en un jadeo el antiguo Faraón.- Claro que te gusta pero... ¿Qué te parecería esto?

Acto seguido Yami se puso de espalda y se retiraba el pantalón a medida que movía el trasero en una enloquecedora forma circular. Poniéndose, claro, muy cerca del rostro de Kaiba... Todo fuera por emocionarlo más... y que lo hiciera pedir clemencia, como pudiera.

Yami se deshizo del pantalón en un fugaz movimiento de piernas quedando tan solo en unos lindos y muy ajustados bóxers de color púrpura con costura blanca que delineaban a la perfección sus bien formados glúteos, dejando lucir en su cóccix un pequeño tatuaje de la figura frontal del Saint Dragon Osiris (Slyfer) que dejó sorprendido a Seto que no recordaba haberlo visto la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Yo también tengo mis secretos _Setito_ Pensó Yami divertido con la expresión de sorpresa en su amante. Y tampoco hace mucho que me lo puse Sonrió aún más divertido con la cara de Seto al verle rozar la zona con sus delicados dedos.

- Creo que esto nos estorba ¿verdad? - Preguntó colocando sus manos al borde su negra camiseta, obviamente refiriéndose a ella.

Las manos poco a poco, con un buen contoneo de caderas junto con el gran movimiento que tanto sus hombros como su cabeza tenían, fueron levantándose para dejar notarse una clara piel sumamente sensual y provocativa que pertenecía a su espalda, para luego dejar ver sus hombros perfectos y terminar siendo expulsados de la cabeza de peculiar peinado cayendo en algún lado, un lado que realmente ya no importaba.

Pero contrario a lo que Seto quería (¡¡¡Que se quite los bóxers de una maldita vez!!!) Yami siguió en su provocador baile hasta que de las penumbras salió un cuerpo de un chico alto y rubio que tocó con atrevimiento y lujuria el cuerpo semidesnudo poniéndose a baliar con él en un espectáculo eróticamente especial.

Seto no podía creerlo. Por segunda vez en la noche estaba sorprendido de ver al otro causante de sus más húmedos sueños.

Era su otro amante.

_Jounouchi_.

_ Continuará..._

¡¡¡Hey!!! ^0^'~ *Todos miran feo a Souyu* Sie, ya sé que debo el fic de '¿Eso es un reto?' pero por ahora no tengo la más mínima inspiración ni gana para continuarlo, así que espero me tengan mucha paciencia. *Todos: ¬ ¬##*

Bueno bueno! ñ_ _ñ'''''~ el fic que nos ocupa es otro... *sonrisa nerviosa* ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Realmente creen capaz a Setito de jugar con Yami y Jouno? ¿Creen que Mokuba realmente cooperaría? ¿Creen que Seto gusta de su regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Creen saber que pasará en el próximo cap? ¿Creen que Yami y Jou castigarán muy feo a Setito? Todo eso y un espectacular lemon (eso espero) en el próximo capítulo xD

^^~ Bueno, este es un fic especialmente dedicado al cumpleaños de mi querido Setito the perv lindu!!! xDDD por lo cual no será extenso, un capítulo más y todo se acabó... sie, señores/as/itas solo 2 caps y sin derecho a réplicas ù-ú~ El próximo cap será el sábado, que, si no me equivoco, es su apreciado cumple ^^~

Pues... yo si creo a Yami capaz de bailar exóticamente *Sonrisa perv* espero que a uds. les haya quedado convincente, además de gustarles el pequeño tatuaje que le puse (fue inevitable... de verdad me lo imagino *¬*~)

También espero que les haya costado o que hayan tenido al menos un pequeña duda de quién era el atado/secuestrado xPPPP y claro, que hayan comprendido que algunas de las escenas separadas por esto : "----------------------" eran recuento del pasado de cómo Setito llegó a las manos de Yami y Jou y creo que también el por qué xPPPPP

En fin, me voy, espero lindos reviews ^^'~ pueden hacer sugerencias. (Chu~ siempre termino hablando de más ¬¬'~)

msn: sj_she4e@hotmail.com

mail: souyu_j@yahoo.com


	2. Provocación, recuerdos, sexo, castigo y ...

Autora: SouYu Jumonji.

Pareja/Trío: Yami x Seto x Jounouchi.

Fecha: 08-09 / Enero / 2005.

Capítulo: 2 de 2.

Dedicado a: Todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review y que lean esto a pesar de la tardanza nnUUU

**Advertencia: **LEMON, es decir, relaciones sexuales entre individuos, en este caso HOMBRES -bellos y hermosos- con un maravilloso trío de por medio. También, tengo la ligera sospecha de que mis chicos quedaron un poco OOC (Fuera del carácter pues) así que espero que me disculpen. Hay una parte de sufrimiento, que aunque no era realmente mi intención, salió y cuadró muy bien en el argumento, así que espero que la disfruten.

Oh... las partes encerradas entre "-------------------------------------" son recuerdos. Y recomiendo que se lean de nuevo el primer capítulo, así notarán las relaciones que se harán durante los recuerdos.

Una vez aclarado todo... No las/os interrumpo más.

**º Castigo para Ti º**

**Capítulo 2: Provocación, recuerdos, sexo, castigo y video.**

"¿JOUNOUCHI?" El joven de los cabellos castaños no caía en si de la sorpresa, no podía concebir la idea de que sus dos amantes estuvieran bailando juntos, tocándose, excitándose y, lo peor de todo, sin tomarlo a _él_ en cuenta. Levantó una ceja indignado. Mientras tanto, Yami y Jounouchi se encontraban aún siguiendo el ritmo de la música, poniendo en contacto sus caderas con cada movimiento y frotando sus manos contra el cuerpo del otro, tocando cada sitio, cada lugar que hiciera gemir de placer a cada uno de ellos.

Sin olvidar, claro está, el placer insatisfecho del muchacho que los observaba excitado, esperando al menos un poco de atención.

"No es justo" Pensó un casi frustrado Kaiba cuando el chico rubio había acariciado con ambas manos el apetecible trasero de Yami, sacándole gemidos ahogados a éste. "No pueden hacerme esto, no pueden dejarme afuera de todo esto. Maldición... ¡¡¡¡No pueden tocarse entre ELLOS y mucho menos sin MÍ!!!!" La furia y el deseo ya se podían vislumbrar en los ojos del CEO, lo que no detuvo a los otros 2 chicos, sino que les animó a seguir adelante.

- Creo que ya está un poco harto.- Susurró Jounouchi en la oreja de Yami luego de lamerla sensualmente.

- Entonces es hora de continuar con otro paso.- Susurró de igual forma Yami, mientras colocaba diestramente sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jou, acariciándole la espalda.

Seto observaba desde su impotente posición como Yami iba ascendiendo las manos por la espalda de Jounouchi hasta retirarle por completo la franela, a lo que el chico rubio se dejó hacer para luego ser víctima de los besos de Yami en su pecho, arrancándole gemidos de placer, sintiendo por 1era vez la razón por la que también era amante de Seto.

Y por ende, no se iba a quedar atrás. Pero solo esperaría un poco.

El chico de desordenados cabellos siguió en su labor de lamer el pecho de Jou, subiendo un poco para alcanzar su cuello, para luego volver el camino hacia abajo, tocando sus pezones, torturándolos con sus dientes, arrancándole jadeos incontrolados a otro joven, que solo se limitaba a tocar los hombros de su compañero.

Por su lado, Seto solo podía pensar en que quería estar entre los dos chicos, disfrutando de las caricias de ambos, tener a Yami consintiéndolo con sus labios y a Jouno tocándolo con sus manos. Pero por lo que podía ver, sus amantes no tenían planeado cumplirle su mayor fantasía, lo que querían era matarlo de la desesperación.

Sus ojos se abrían con enorme frustración y su cuerpo se mecía con vehemencia, Seto Kaiba buscaba cualquiera de los medios por los que pudiera acercarse a ese par de endemoniados cuerpos a los que ya se les podía notar su creciente excitación. Empezó a gemir descontrolado, al no poder moverse gran cosa y exigiéndole a sus dos descontrolados amantes que recordaran, por un pequeño instante de tiempo, que el _realmente_ importante ahí, era _él_.

Yami seguía lamiendo la extensión del torso del rubio, mientras él ya empezaba a frotarse contra cualquiera que fuera la parte del otro que estuviera en contacto directo con su entrepierna. Sus gemidos empezaban a ser más elevados y decidió que Yami lo acompañara en sus sonidos de pasión. Empezando a tocar las zonas erógenas del cuerpo del más bajo, logró que éste jadeara extasiado y se friccionara contra él, lo que obviamente encendió aún más la llama que dentro de ambos ardía. Tanta mezcla de toques atrevidos y sonoros gemidos, volvió aún más loco de pasión al interesante espectador que frente a ellos estaba, quien volvió a la tarea de mover sus piernas hacia adelante, tratando de acercarse frenéticamente mientras gruñidos amenazadores exigían que lo hicieran partícipe de todo esto.

Entre tanto ajetreo, Jounouchi miró divertido la escena del castaño y no pudo reprimir la sonrisita malévola que recorrió su rostro, extasiado de ver la necesidad del otro en poseerlos... A ambos.

Hm... Que ironía. Los tuvo a ambos durante todos estos meses, sin embargo, no logró tenerlos _juntos_ con él compartiendo una extraordinaria sesión de sexo.

Pero ahora, que ambos estaban juntos dispuestos a hacer su sueño realidad, no dejarían que él se saliera con la suya.

Iba a sufrir.

Y ambos _juntos_ se encargarían de ello.

-------------------------------------

Iba corriendo hacia la Mansión Kaiba. Anzu estuvo fastidiando un rato y logró llevarse con ella a Yugi y a Yami a quien sabe donde. Gracias a Dios pudo inventar una excusa y escapó. Ciertamente le dio algo de culpa dejar a sus amigos con ella pero, aunque ese día no era ninguno de los acordados para verse, necesitaba tanto verlo, más que eso, necesitaba estar con él. Tenía algo revoloteando en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, así que ignorando cualquier reprimenda con la que pudiera salirle, decidió ir con él para aclararse un poco. Además, hoy era su día especial... ¿Por qué no ir?

Tocó al intercomunicador y llamó por él. Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y entró creyendo que le daría una agradable sorpresa a su pareja.

Se secó un poco el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa y caminó con paso decidido hacia la habitación en la que sabía estaría él. Se paró frente a una puerta y tocó firmemente. Era la oficina de Seto Kaiba en la mansión.

Escuchó el permiso de entrada y abrió con gran alegría. No sabía como sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto hacia ese cabezón engreído, pero lo habían hecho y no lo lamentaba. Era muy feliz a su lado... Aunque no pudieran mostrarlo ante todos.

Aunque... Había algo en su cabeza que no dejaba de molestarlo.

Se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre su escritorio, se veía tan atractivo cuando usaba sus lentes y tenía esa mueca de concentración. Sonrió complacido y dio un paso aclarando su garganta.

Seto levantó la vista con una ligera sonrisa, la cual inmediatamente cambió a un gesto de... ¿Incredulidad? ¿Nervios? ¿... Miedo...? No, debía ser su imaginación, seguramente era debido a la sorpresa el cambio brusco de su expresión.

- Hey... ¿Te interrumpo? - Preguntó tentativamente sonriendo inocentemente. Quería tanto estar con él.- ¿No tienes tiempo para mí?

El castaño se le quedó viendo con cierta duda y le hizo un gesto para que trancara la puerta. El rubio gustoso cumplió. Privacidad siempre había sido lo más importante en toda su relación.

- Según recuerdo, hoy no es de los días en lo que vienes para acá.- Ajá, ya sabía que le saldría con eso, aunque notó cierto nerviosismo (más que enojo) en sus palabras.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh... Bueno... Quería verte... - Contestó rascando su cabeza.- Como Anzu se llevó a Yugi y a Yami a quien sabe donde para hacer quien sabe qué, pensé que podría pasar a verte y hacer... - Se tocó sus caderas yendo hacia el trasero con sus manos, mientras su mirada brillaba con un poco de lujuria.- Tu sabes... Pasarla bien en tu día.

Kaiba lo miró detenidamente. Frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando por unos instantes, como si estuviera enojado. Luego echó un leve suspiro y bajó la mirada. Cuando la levantó se veía la llamarada de ardiente deseo en él, lo que envió un fuerte escalofrío a la espalda de Jounouchi.

Se retiró las gafas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien lo esperaba con ansias. Lo acorraló contra la puerta, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del más bajo y lo besó con rudeza, robando todos los suspiros provenientes del joven contra él. Tomándolo por las nalgas, lo elevó del suelo y lo arrojó sobre el sofá, donde se colocó encima y empezaron, de nuevo, con la locura interminable de sus pieles en contacto.

Fue una completa descarga de energía. Seto estaba particularmente fuerte (por no decir violento ni brusco) ese día y a pesar de lograr cierta liberación y satisfacción por estar juntos, no logró deshacerse de la sensación que lo había estado abrumando todo el día.

No...

No había logrado dejar de pensar...

-------------------------------------

Ya hacía un buen rato desde que Seto Kaiba ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir intentando acercarse a ellos, ni la suficiente calidad vocal como para poder gritar quejas e imposiciones incomprensibles desde sus labios amordazados. Hacía un buen rato que se había quedado mirando con rabia e impotencia lo que hacían sus dos amantes. Con su miembro palpitándole de deseo.

Yami le había quitado los pantalones a Jounouchi y se encontraba masajeando con una mano la fuerte erección de éste por sobre los inmaculados bóxers blancos, oyendo complacido los gemidos en respuesta. La otra mano jugaba con la liga por debajo de la espalda, introduciendo sus dedos tocando el inicio de la separación de los glúteos, haciendo el amago de ir más lejos. Sonreía con satisfacción, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir los temblores del otro, pero aún más al ver la molestia en esos ojos azules que miraban con expectación "Eso es... Ya veo que te hartaste de pedirnos... Sigue sufriendo por lo que no puedes tener" .

El rubio tenía sus manos en la espalda del más bajo, realmente Yami sabía lo que hacía y no podía reaccionar bien. En su mente se hallaba la incógnita de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y, sobretodo, por qué lo estaba sintiendo de forma tan abrumada.

Decidió que era momento de intervenir, empezó a mover sus manos por toda la piel de la espalda de su amigo, separándolo un poco para agacharse y capturar con sus labios los del otro para besarlo con extrema pasión. Recorrió su boca con la lengua, descubriendo cada rincón, succionando con fuerza y probando su saliva, mezclando los suspiros de ambos en un acto entregado.

Dejó a Yami sin aliento cuando se separaron, y aprovechando, se colocó de rodillas para bajarle la ropa interior, dejando a la luz un miembro erecto preparado totalmente para la acción. Sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo de su pequeño amigo, notando por primera vez que realmente tenía un gran parecido con Yugi, observando que le daba algo de vergüenza que lo viera de ese modo.

Pasó un dedo por toda la extensión, sacando un jadeo y un fuerte temblor de Yami. Volteó sus ojos castaños hacia donde estaba Kaiba y lo miró con burla "Lo siento gatito... Ahora lo tengo yo". Sonrió al notar el fulgor de resentimiento que brilló en las orbes azules y en respuesta sopló hacia la erección del antiguo Faraón. Un jadeo menor provino esta vez.

Yami entendió el mensaje, había perdido un poco la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, pero recordó perfectamente cuál era el juego, y se preparó para tener el sexo más ardiente del mundo enfrente de un impotente espectador.

Sonrió con deseo y mirando también al castaño, movió sus caderas hacia la boca de Jounouchi, haciendo contacto y que éste abriera sus labios, recibiendo todo su miembro dentro de la cavidad húmeda y caliente. Gimió con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y encorvando su espalda, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del rubio.

Comenzaron un vaivén en el que Jounouchi se movía cada vez más rápido, succionando y tocando los testículos de su compañero con las manos, jalándolos levemente. Logrando un sin fin de quejidos que iban intensificándose a medida que la velocidad avanzaba. Lo sabía, estaba volviendo loco a Yami.

Pero no solo a él. Más allá, alejado de ambos, Seto Kaiba miraba con rabia la escena. ¡Él quería participar! ¡Él quería tener esa boca entre sus piernas y recibir el calor de la saliva en su erección! Pero por sobretodo ¡¡¡Él quería tenerlos a AMBOS RESTREGÁNDOSE CONTRA SU CUERPO!!! Gimió con frustración al ver cómo Yami se hacía una gelatina en manos de Jounouchi y estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-------------------------------------

El día de su cumpleaños había empezado como un día normal, tuvo que despertarse, ir al baño, arreglarse, desayunar, recibir la felicitación de Mokuba e irse a trabajar. Cumplió con sus deberes en la corporación como cualquier otro día y cuando terminó con su deber en ésta, se fue a la mansión para terminar el papeleo allá.

De esa forma, haría tiempo para que uno de sus amantes llegara a la hora acordada y se pasara el resto de la tarde teniendo relaciones junto a él.

Cuando recibió el aviso de que uno de sus _amigos_ llamaba a la puerta, sonrió y dio la orden de que le dejaran pasar, sin siquiera molestarse en averiguar _cuál_ de los dos era. Esperó pacientemente, terminando de arreglar los últimos documentos antes de que su compañero llegara.

Escuchó el toque a su puerta y avisó que podía pasar, escuchó un sonido de su amante y sonrió levantando su cara para recibirlo.

Claro que él no se esperaba que fuera precisamente Jounouchi quien estuviera en el marco de la puerta, especialmente cuando era Yami a quien estaba aguardando.

Le dio algo de nervios, el tan solo pensar en que Yami pudiera llegar en esos momentos y ver que todo había sido un juego. Que había estado tanto con él como con el cachorro durante varios meses ya. Estaba a punto de despedirlo cuando Jounouchi rompió el silencio.

Escuchó lo que le decía e inmediatamente le hizo un gesto para que trancara la puerta, no quería arriesgarse a que su mayor rival apareciera. Aún sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta del otro, le preguntó el por qué de su visita siendo ese un día que no le correspondía.

Su respuesta estaba bien, era lógica y ciertamente encendió una pequeña llama de lujuria ese gesto de sujetarse el trasero. Pero frunció el ceño al oír que Yami se había ido con la mujercita ésa. ¿Es que acaso no había podido deshacerse de ella como bien había podido Jounouchi? Seguro el chiquillo de Yugi intervino en todo el asunto, haciéndole cambiar las prioridades a su amante.

Emitió un leve suspiro y bajó la cabeza, pensando que al final de cuentas Yami no iría y no había ningún problema en que él pasara su día con Jounouchi. No corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Cuando levantó su rostro, le dio a entender perfectamente al rubio que ya no tenía escapatoria. Le encantó ver el escalofrío que esto ocasionó.

Lo acorraló, lo besó y luego lo arrojó al sofá, donde estuvieron toda la tarde compartiendo fluidos corporales. Siendo algo brusco con él, castigándolo porque Yami no fue a pesar de saber que eso no había sido culpa suya. También notó, muy por encima de todo, que el rubio andaba algo distraído a pesar de la violencia de las embestidas, conociendo de sobra que éste no tenía pelos en la lengua para reclamar cuando lo lastimaba o para devolverle los fuertes cariños. Pero aún así lo gozó bastante, ignorando que la puerta se abría silenciosamente.

Ninguno de los dos notó que parado en el marco, con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, estaba de pie una persona. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de la expresión que surcó su cara y de cómo, después de abandonar la habitación, la puerta volvió a cerrarse sumida en el silencio.

Estuvieron los dos abrazados luego de haber terminado, y pasados algunos minutos, Jounouchi se levantó y le miró a los ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños. - Besó su frente.- Espero que la hayas pasado genial.

- Si... - Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.- Estuvo bien.

- Bueno... - Dijo cogiendo su ropa y comenzando a vestirse.- Lamento no quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero sabes que debo ir donde mi hermana y no puedo fallarle.

- Claro.- Contestó con cierta indiferencia, mientras se desperezaba... La hermana de ese cachorro era un fastidio, pero prefería no intervenir. Ya una vez se armó una grande por opinar sobre ella.

- Cualquier cosa... Ya te sabes mi número.- Le guiñó un ojo y le besó rápidamente en la boca. Yéndose a la puerta y abandonando la oficina.

Mirando a la puerta y no sabiendo por qué, Seto no pudo evitar sentir que Jounouchi había salido _huyendo_ de ese lugar. Hn, en fin, seguro recordó algún problema familiar o escolar, y dejándolo de lado, se incorporó para volverse a vestir.

Una vez arreglado, salió para airearse un poco. Decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, así que yendo hacia la sala bajó por las escaleras... Y lo que vio al pie de ellas lo dejó completamente frío.

- Vaya vaya... Al fin te dignas a bajar, Kaiba.- Sonó la voz con rabia contenida.- ¿Te divertiste mucho con Jounouchi-kun?

Yami...

-------------------------------------

Jounouchi se había detenido a tiempo, por supuesto que no quería que Yami terminara habiendo comenzado con la diversión hacía tan pocos instantes. Lo dejó caer en el suelo, sentándolo con las piernas abiertas y empezando a besar cada resquicio de su anatomía, desde los dedos de los pies yendo consecutivamente hacia arriba.

Yami estaba sentado disfrutando de las caricias, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba cada vez más y con más fuerza. Y sabiendo que alguien apartado de él estaba sufriendo una tortura inmensamente mayor a la suya, dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa libidinosa hacia un personaje que observaba desesperado la escena. Comenzó a expresar a través de gemidos el placer que sentía, contoneando su cuerpo de forma excitante, entrecerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de mirar al castaño. Haciéndole notar lo extasiado que estaba y que no era producto de sus caricias.

Seto tembló de frustración. Ese era el castigo, estaba seguro de ello. ¡Los malditos se estaban vengando de él cumpliendo su sueño pero sin dejarlo intervenir! Le estaba doliendo, la excitación de la que era víctima lo estaba volviendo loco... Lo estaba matando.

Y dándose cuenta de ello, el joven de desordenados cabellos detuvo al rubio que estaba por las partes internas de sus muslos, alejándose un poco y abriendo las piernas. Llevándose unos dedos de su mano derecha a su boca, los introdujo llenándolos con su saliva. Recostándose un poco sobre el suelo y pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo del cuerpo, con la mano separó sus nalgas y bajó los dedos humedecidos hacia su perineo, estimulando esa zona y gimiendo en respuesta. Dándole un espectáculo precioso tanto a Jounouchi como a Seto.

El rubio se puso de pie y se quitó los bóxers. Dando unos pasos, abrió las piernas y colocó su ingle a la altura del rostro de Yami. Tocándole la mejilla, hizo que abriera los ojos y entendiera lo que estaba pidiendo. El pequeño sonrió en acuerdo y abrió su boca recibiendo al miembro de su compañero. Si va a haber penetración, todo debe estar debidamente lubricado.

Jounouchi acarició los cabellos de quien le estaba dando ese enorme placer. Y moviendo su cuerpo al compás, y sabiendo que Yami se estaba tocando por allá abajo, pudo darse cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo que junto a Seto no había logrado sentir nunca.

Se sentía bien, se alejaba del mundo y su cuerpo vibraba de solo pensar en penetrar a Yami... Aunque aún así...

Se estaba olvidando de que unos ojos castaños observaban el progreso de la situación ante él. Su corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza, y sus ojos ya se aguaban de la insatisfacción que estaba sintiendo. Del dolor que surgía de las amarraduras que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. De las heridas que tenía en las comisuras de sus labios por tanto tratar de hablar. Del enorme deseo de liberación que sentía pero que nadie se molestaba en atender. De ver como sus dos amantes, sus dos amados amantes, se entregaban el uno al otro en un acto que parecía otra cosa más que una venganza.

Le dolía. Su pene y sus testículos dolían. Su cabeza le dolía. Los necesitaba a ambos, pero ellos parecían no necesitar de él.

Y sintió arrepentimiento. Y los deseos de pedir disculpas vinieron a su mente.

"Por favor... Suéltenme".

Yami ya estaba introduciendo sus dedos dentro de él, preparándose para lo que vendría luego. Se creó su propio ritmo, entre la felación a Jounouchi y sus acciones en su entrada. Realmente estaba perdiendo la poca conexión con el mundo que le quedaba. El placer era insuperable. Era sublime.

El rubio se alejó de su boca y bajando a su ingle, le retiró las manos de su entrada. Colocando su miembro en posición, empezó a penetrarlo lentamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dentro, tomó a Yami por las caderas para apoyarse y le besó con pasión para aligerar la tensión. Cuando hubo terminado de entrar en él, ambos temblaron de placer y en mutuo acuerdo, movieron sus cuerpos para comenzar el acto sexual.

El antiguo Faraón se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Jounouchi, apretando sus piernas contra las caderas de otro. Gemían sin control, extasiados, los dos solo apretaban su cuerpo más y más y el solo roce de su miembro contra el abdomen del rubio lo volvía aún más loco. A pesar de todo el preámbulo y de que ambos eran bastante resistentes, no pudieron resistir mucho la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Yami terminó primero que Jounouchi, pero éste no tardó mucho en seguirlo. Quedando respirando agitados el uno contra el otro.

Yami estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que podría sentir un placer así junto con su mejor amigo.

Y abriendo sus ojos después del increíble orgasmo y aún con el cuerpo del rubio sobre sí, pudo ver cómo más allá, estando increíblemente excitado, se encontraba Seto Kaiba... Llorando.

-------------------------------------

Era el día del cumpleaños de Seto y también el día en el que siempre estaban juntos. Y él... Viéndose arrastrado junto a Yugi hacia la casa de Anzu, porque ella quería mostrarles a ellos su nuevo descubrimiento sobre el duelo de monstruos.

Si dijera que no había sido interesante estaría mintiendo, pero cualquier cosa del duelo de monstruos no era más importante que pasar su día junto a Seto, y peor aún, siendo su cumpleaños.

Sintió envidia cuando Jounouchi-kun había logrado escabullirse de las manos de la chica, y se alejó por la vereda, cruzando en una calle que llevaba a un sitio que el conocía bien. No le prestó mucha atención a esto, por esa vía podía llegar a otros lugares... Además, lo que le enojaba al fin y al cabo era que los dejara a ellos solos cuando Anzu los quería a los tres.

Y también, el hecho de que Yugi sintió entusiasmo de ir, alegando que eso les interesaba a todos. Pero cuando el rubio sacó esa brillante excusa y se marchó, no pudo evitar esa expresión de tristeza que convenció a Yami de acompañarlo. Después de todo, no dejaría a su aibou cuando sentía de nuevo esa desilusión.

Hn... Jounouchi-kun lo escucharía...

Pasaron algunas horas, en las que Anzu terminó de exponerles su descubrimiento y ellos regresaron a la tienda de juegos. Estaba anocheciendo. Parados en la entrada, Yami no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de ir a la mansión Kaiba y se quedó observando a lo lejos. Mirando hacia esa dirección, Yugi sonrió y le dijo que podía ir con confianza. Que él entendía.

Yami le había sido honesto a Yugi desde el comienzo, y éste había comprendido todo perfectamente. Asegurándose de que estaba bien y ante la insistencia de Yugi de que sí, el antiguo Faraón le sonrió y se marchó rumbo a su amado.

Claro que no vio la ligera tristeza que surcó el rostro del pequeño. Feliz de que Yami tuviera a su alguien, pero triste porque él no podía conseguir al suyo.

Yami llegó con relativa rapidez a la mansión Kaiba, llamó al intercomunicador y le dijeron que el joven Kaiba estaba ocupado y no podía recibirlo. Frunciendo el ceño ante la extrañeza, insistió en que era importante y prometiendo que se hacía responsable de cualquier enojo del señor de la casa, logró que lo dejaran pasar.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del castaño, deteniéndose un rato para recuperar el aliento. Como se quedó en silencio, pudo oír perfectamente los gemidos que provenían del interior, y extrañado, abrió la puerta con suma cautela. Cuidando de no ser escuchado.

Lo que vio en el sofá lo dejó completamente anonadado. Se quedó sin aliento y no sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se controló, no debía permitir que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Trancó con el mismo silencio con el que abrió y dándose vuelta se apoyó en la puerta. No podía creerlo... Jounouchi-kun... Las primeras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y evitando hacer ruido, caminó hasta bajar a la sala. Donde se sentó en uno de los costosos muebles.

Sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos y bajándola al nivel de sus rodillas, dejó que su dolor fluyera. Sintió una inmensa tristeza... No solo por sí mismo, sino por Yugi... Resultaba que las personas a las que ellos amaban estaban en ese momento copulando sobre un sofá. Peor aún, sobre un sofá donde él mismo había compartido las mismas experiencias junto con ese jodido castaño.

Y de repente se dio cuenta.

La actitud de Seto cuadraba a la perfección con todas las desapariciones que tanto él como Jounouchi habían hecho a lo largo de todos estos meses. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender la realidad. Kaiba era muy estricto con los horarios en lo que él debía ir a verlo, y la hora en la que debía marcharse. Se enojaba si llegaba a faltar y le reprendía si se le ocurría aparecer otro día.

¡Todo era tan increíblemente claro ahora! ¿¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto!? ¡Había estado _jugando_ con ambos! No era culpa de Jounouchi-kun ¡Sino del maldito Seto Kaiba que sabía el riesgo que corría con los dos! ¡¡Pero aún así lo siguió haciendo!!

La ira fue bañando sus sentidos y su razón... Podía sentir mucho amor hacia ese endemoniado castaño, pero jamás... _Jamás_ le permitiría jugar con sus sentimientos y mucho menos con los de su mejor amigo. Menos aún si, de algún modo retorcido, Yugi estaba envuelto en el asunto.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta y unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban. Con un movimiento veloz se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y se escondió debajo de la escalera. Mirando que quien bajaba apresurado era el rubio con quien compartía el cuerpo de su amado.

Sintió deseos de aparecer, detenerlo y contarle todo. Pero Jounouchi-kun se veía alterado y ansioso por salir de ese lugar, con una expresión en su rostro tan desesperada que le prohibió reaccionar rápidamente. Y para cuando pudo hacerlo, ya había cruzado la puerta. En fin, concluyó que lo mejor era enfrentar a Kaiba primero, poner en claro las cosas y luego ir a informarle a Jounouchi.

Esperó un rato, pero como nadie bajaba, decidió subir por el joven alto. Justo cuando iba a empezar a subir, divisó al chico que estaba esperando, el cual se sorprendió al verlo parado al pie de las escaleras. Pudo notar perfectamente el nerviosismo en su gesto.

- Vaya vaya... Al fin te dignas a bajar, Kaiba.- Le dijo, conteniendo la rabia que rugía con fuerza.- ¿Te divertiste mucho con Jounouchi-kun?

La expresión del otro le avisó claramente que Kaiba no se esperaba que lo hubiera _visto_ con el rubio. Arrugó aún más el ceño. "Vamos a ver con qué nos va a salir ahora".

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - Resonó su voz por la estancia, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el perro sarnoso en todo esto?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de ese modo?

- No finjas, Kaiba. - Le devolvió entrecerrando los ojos.- ¡Te vi con él! ¡¡No puedes salirme ahora conque _no_ sabes de qué estoy hablando!!

- No estoy fingiendo nada... - Respondió.- Es más, si de estar molestos hablamos, yo soy quien debería reclamarte por no llegar en el momento acordado.

- ¿Tú... molesto? - Yami cuestionó sarcástico.- ¡¿Tú molesto?!... ¡Ah claro! ¡¡Como yo no pude llegar a tiempo entonces llamaste a Jounouchi-kun para entretenerte un poco con él!! ¿No es así?

- Yo no llamé a nadie... - Dijo entre dientes.- Y ya te dije que no he tenido nada con el cachorro gritón.

- No, claro... Yo no te vi revolcándote con él en ese sofá... ¡¡¡Yo no me he dado cuenta de cómo has estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo maldito cabrón!!!

La expresión del rostro de Kaiba fue todo un poema. Parecía estar al borde de su paciencia.

- ¡A mi no me llames de esa forma...! - Apretó los dientes.- ¡Yo no soy ningún maldito infiel!

Si... Definitivamente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico por Dios? Abriendo los ojos con enorme furia, no pudo reprimir el grito que surgió de su garganta.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-------------------------------------

- Seto... - Dijo sorprendido Yami, abriendo sus ojos en una expresión de dolor. Jounouchi, que no esperaba oír el nombre del castaño, volteó a ver al susodicho. Y vio como lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas coloradas, como su respiración estaba alterada, como heridas había en sus muñecas, tobillos y comisuras de sus labios y como sus testículos estaban azules.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - Exclamó enseguida el rubio, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Yami, yendo ambos hacia donde estaba Seto, desatándolo por completo.

- ¡Oh Dios! Seto... - Yami lo abrazó con los ojos aguados.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Esta nunca fue mi intención! ¡Yo no quería hacerte daño en esta magnitud! ¡Perdóname!

- Seto... Yo... - Jounouchi no sabía qué decir. Ciertamente ninguno esperaba que esa venganza se saliera de control.

Kaiba se había quedado respirando y calmándose del entumecimiento que tenía su cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo atado. Acertadamente estaba enojado con ambos por hacerle lo que le hicieron, pero él también entendía el papel fundamental que jugó en ese plan.

Sentía el cuerpo de Yami acariciarlo con cariño y temor, y no pudo menos que sonreír. Sabía que él plan había sido meramente suyo y, debía admitirlo, había sido brillante. Fue una excelente manera de hacerle entender que con los corazones de dos personas no se jugaba... Y aprendió su lección. Y lo hizo muy bien.

Claro estaba entonces, que como cualquier ser humano y por muy inteligente que fuera, Yami se había dejado llevar por su ira y no había medido bien las consecuencias del castigo. Eso mismo le había pasado a él una inmensa cantidad de veces. Por eso le perdonaba, quizás no completamente, pero lo hacía. Él aún quería cumplir su sueño.

- No te preocupes... - Interrumpió el castaño la sarta de disculpas y palabras sin sentido que sus amantes estaban diciendo.- No se preocupen. - Se corrigió.- Comprendo la rabia y la ira de ambos... Pero quiero algo a cambio de mi perdón...

- Espera un momento.- Le cortó Yami, entrecerrando sus ojos.- ¿No estás olvidando un _pequeño_ detalle? Porque muy bien Jounouchi-kun y yo podemos volver a atarte y seguir con lo nuestro... ¿No es así?

Mirando penetrantemente al rubio, éste cayó en cuenta del asunto y sonrió malévolamente. A lo que Seto sudó una gotita que resbaló por sus cabellos.

- Por supuesto, mi querido Yami... Si tanto le gustó su castigo...- Lo miró poderosamente.- Podemos repetírselo.

Seto captó la indirecta en la conversación de ambos jóvenes, y carraspeando un poco, dijo lo que no quería... Pero que había entendido bien.

- Esta bien... Entendí.- Dijo a regañadientes.- Lamento haber jugado con ambos... Aprendí la lección.

Ante estas hermosas (muy hermosas) palabras que salieron de los labios del estoico Seto Kaiba (lo que las hacía aún más hermosas), ambos chicos sonrieron satisfechos. Y con una mirada cómplice entre los dos rodearon al castaño y lo abrazaron contentos.

- Te perdono... Setito...

- Te perdono... Gatito...

Y apretándose contra él, Yami tocó por encima la pobre y muy olvidada erección de Seto, a lo que este tembló y emitió un gemido.

- Creo que alguien necesita atención... - Volvió a tocarlo pero un poco más fuerte. El gemido fue mayor.- Oh... - Sonrió divertido. Jounouchi también.- Estás muy sensible...

- Y con razón... ¿No lo crees? - Contestó de mala manera el castaño.- Ustedes me tuvieron reteniéndome todo este tiempo...

- Si... - Intervino el rubio.- Hasta se te pusieron azules... - Y puso su sonrisita siniestra mientras le tocaba los testículos.

Seto gimió aún más fuerte y se mordió el labio, viendo como Yami se sentaba en sus piernas y Jounouchi se colocaba a su espalda. El joven de cabellos bicolor lo miró sensualmente mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

- ¿Y qué quiere a cambio de su perdón? - Le susurró parpadeando inocentemente.- Nosotros estamos pensando en un trío.

Kaiba sintió una corriente eléctrica surcar por toda su espalda. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes le había tocado nuevamente, pero sin embargo no solo la idea de estar con ambos le excitaba aún más... Sino que Yami siempre había sido el único que lograba encenderlo de ese modo, sobretodo cuando se ponía en ese plan de niño inocente... Especialmente cuando sabía que de eso no tenía ni un solo cabello.

Y asintió, recibiendo la boca de Yami en la suya, compartiendo un beso mientras Jounouchi le besaba la espalda. Gimió encantado, ese era el sueño que tanto había querido cumplir... Tenerlos a ambos solo para él, restregándose contra cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Y siguieron así, por unos infinitos instantes de tiempo en los que compartieron caricias y quejidos apasionados. Hasta que Jounouchi, en un movimiento rápido, lo agarró por los muslos y logró ponerlo boca abajo. Cayendo sobre el abdomen de Yami.

Lo enojó el cambio, y volteó para manifestarlo, pero Yami emitió una risita que lo hizo mirarlo.

- ¿No pretenderás penetrarnos a los dos a la vez... Verdad? - Preguntó divertido.- Sólo te está preparando.

Seto entendió claramente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por la posición. Cuando empezó a sentir esos dedos entrando en él, perdió toda noción de lo que estaba pensado, y solo pudo aferrarse al cuerpo de Yami, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

Yami lo miró encantado, extasiado de verlo gemir y mover sus caderas de ese modo. Jounouchi miró la expresión de su amigo, y pudo ver con claridad el amor que salía de su mirada hacia el castaño; sonriendo con un poco de amargura, siguió preparando al chico bajo él, reflexionando que hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía un verdadero orgasmo junto al que por tantos meses fue su amante.

Si, a pesar de la situación tan excitante... Él no podía dejar de pensar... Ya tenía varios días con ese problema. Creía conocer la solución, pero le daba miedo afrontarla... Así que siguió viendo al castaño, a ver si por casualidad lograba apartar esa molestia de sus pensamientos.

No podía... Y al ver a Yami excitándose con la visión de Seto, no pudo menos que distorsionar un poco la imagen e imaginarse otros ojos. Otros ojos que lo miraban con igual de amor y pasión mezclados en un acto de pura lujuria.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua, no quería decir ese nombre en ese momento. Cuando Yami lo sacó de su ilusión.

- Espera, Jounouchi-kun... - Lo detuvo de seguir.- No lo estimules tanto, terminará antes.

El rubio miró al castaño y solo pudo estar de acuerdo. Retirando sus dedos, se sentó sobre su trasero y palmeó sobre sus muslos. Invitando a Seto a sentarse sobre la nueva erección.

- Vamos... Tú sabes que te toca.- Le dijo al ver la insatisfacción en la cara del otro.- Ven acá.

Seto se levantó y yendo poco a poco, se fue colocando sobre el miembro del rubio. Sintiendo una ligera molestia al comienzo, pero cuando Yami junto con Jounouchi empezaron a ayudarlo a bajar, una gran descarga lo recorrió, apoyando su espalda sobre el torso del rubio, quien le empezó a acariciar el pecho.

Yami también se puso de pie, y acomodando las piernas del más alto, se colocó sobre él penetrándose con la excitación de éste.

El gemido que surgió fue indescriptible. Comenzado los tres con un vaivén enloquecedor que los llevó a todos a la locura. Yami besaba todo pedazo de piel que podía de Seto, éste besaba todo lo que podía de él y acariciaba los muslos de Jounouchi y el rubio, sin quedarse atrás, lamía la espalda del castaño y tocaba con sus manos la piel de Yami. A la vez que mantenían el ritmo de ascendente y descendente.

Llegó un momento en el que Seto creyó que no podría más, tratando de detenerse un poco para prolongar la erección. Yami, viendo el acto, sonrió y se levantó, sacando el pene de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces...? - Yami lo cayó con un dedo en sus labios.

- Jounouchi-kun... - Éste lo miró.- ¿No quieres cambiar de lugares?... Me muero por tener así a Setito.

- Claro, Yami... - Sonrió. Claro que entendía el sentimiento.- Es todo tuyo.

Pero cuando intentó retirar a Seto de encima, éste se aferró a él evitándolo.

- No quiero.- Dijo el castaño.- Tú no puedes conmigo.

Yami se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de ofensa, dolor e incomprensión.

- ¿Qué no puedo contigo? - Repitió consternado.- Que sea más pequeño no significa que no pueda hacértelo Seto Kaiba.- Añadió con tono molesto.- Pero si tú lo que quieres es quedarte solo con Jounouchi-kun, está bien, me largo.

Se puso de pie y se fue hacia donde estaban sus bóxers, poniéndoselos en un instante. Y así fue, recolectando cada prenda de ropa que estaba regada por el suelo.

Seto se quedó de piedra. Esa no había sido su intención, solo era el asunto de que no podría con su peso. Suspiró, ya volvió a hacerlo enojar.

Jounouchi se quedó observando la escena, esperando que Kaiba reaccionara y pidiera disculpas. Sintió el suspiro de éste y rodó los ojos cansados... ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta?

- La hiciste grande... Eh... Campeón.- Se burló, esperando respuesta, pero como no la consiguió continuó hablando.- Pídele que se devuelva... No vayas a perder al que realmente te ama.

Seto dio un respingo asombrado y volteó su rostro hacia el rubio.

- ¿Qué dices...?

- Lo que oyes, yo no estoy enamorado de ti... - Se detuvo.- Me di cuenta durante la velada.

- ¿De Yami...? - Cuestionó.

- No... Tampoco de Yami.- Le pellizcó uno de los pezones.- ¿Qué esperas...? ¡Llámalo!

Yami ya se había puesto los pantalones, la camisa y los zapatos, y ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Tenía una expresión de derrota... Sintiéndose verdaderamente relegado.

- ¡Yami! - Se oyó la voz de Seto.- ¡Detente!

El chico se detuvo y volteó el rostro. Vio como Seto se levantaba de encima de Jounouchi y lo ponía boca abajo, abriéndole las nalgas y empezando a lamer su pequeña entrada. Notó el escalofrío que recorrió la espina del rubio. Más humillado, se dio vuelta y siguió con su camino.

- ¡Yami! - Otra vez su voz. No supo por qué pero volvió a mirar, y notó como el castaño abría sus propias piernas.- ¿Qué esperas? Te estoy esperando.- Lo miró pícaramente.- Así te será más fácil.

Yami expresó sorpresa pero inmediatamente sonrió. Entendiendo finalmente lo que había querido decir Seto. De forma muy veloz, se regresó y como pudo, se arrancó toda cosa que estuviera cubriendo su anatomía.

- Gracias.- Le dijo besándolo en la mejilla una vez regresado. Se recostó sobre él y comenzó a frotarse contra sus glúteos, esperando a que Jounouchi estuviera listo.

Veía como el rubio se contorsionaba, sintiendo la lengua del otro en esa zona tan sensible. Pasado un tiempo, Seto notó que estaba preparado y volteándolo, se dispuso a entrar en él. Ocasionando un fuerte temblor que se intensificó cuando sintió a Yami embestirlo con fuerza. En muy pocos instantes, ninguno sabía distinguir donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro. Seto estaba casi al borde del orgasmo, pero trataba de aguantar para que sus dos amantes pudieran llegar con él.

No había sentido rabia ni molestia cuando Jounouchi le expresó que no lo amaba, sino más bien un sentimiento de liberación. Como si ya no tuviera que seguir engañándose para admitir que quien realmente ponía sus sentidos al máximo era quien estaba restregando su miembro dentro de él. Analizándolo bien, no se había equivocado al asumir que el juego había terminado. Porque así era, cuando todo esto acabara, se quedaría con Yami y a él sería al único a quien amaría.

Y eso hacía aún más excitante el roce insoportable que había entre él y Yami, porque entendía el placer que debía estar sintiendo al poder poseerlo de ese modo. Pero no se olvidaba del rubio, no por darse cuenta que él solo era un capricho iba a dejarlo sin placer. Se estaba esmerando en darle una última vez que jamás olvidaría.

Y no era para menos, Jounouchi estaba jadeando de la fricción que había dentro de su cuerpo y de soportar el peso de los otros dos. Volviéndose loco, abriendo sus ojos por un instante para poder observar a sus dos acompañantes.

No supo si fue su imaginación o no (aunque era lo más probable), pero vio a la persona que más deseaba encima de él, sobresaliendo por un poco del hombro del castaño. Y sonriendo, tocó su mejilla y llegando al orgasmo no pudo evitar que su gemido formara su nombre, cerrando nuevamente sus orbes marrones.

- Yugi...

_¿Cómo?_

Los otros dos, entretenidos con sus propios orgasmos, apenas escucharon el nombre pararon en seco y miraron al rubio. Seto levantó una ceja mientras que Yami miraba hacia los lados asustado. No podía ser que Yugi estuviera por ahí... ¿o sí?

Notando que no había nadie por los alrededores, emitió un gemido de alivio y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

- ¿De dónde salió eso? - Preguntó extrañado.

- Ah... - Seto comprendió de inmediato el asunto.- Conque se trataba del chiquillo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que tu amiguito está enamorado del chiquillo de Yugi.

- ¡Ah! ¿En serio? - Exclamó contento.- ¡¡¡Estupendo!!!

El grito de exclamación tomó por sorpresa tanto a Seto como a Jounouchi, que por vergüenza al haber nombrado a Yugi no había querido intervenir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir...? - Habló por fin el rubio.

- Es de lo más obvio... - Sonrió con malicia.- Mi querido Jounouchi-kun... ¡Yugi también se muere por ti!

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritó asombrado.- ¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Esto más bien me hace sentir feliz!

La sonrisa de Yami era tan esplendorosa que Seto no pudo contener su pregunta.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué te pone tan contento?

- Eso está muy claro Setito... - Lo miró con su expresión de sádico sicótico mientras le alaba el cabello.- Porque eso significa que eres todo para mi solito.

La gota que recorrió el cabello de Seto le provocó una carcajada al rubio que no podía aguantar su emoción al saber que era correspondido. Aún así intervino.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Pensabas compartirlo conmigo entonces?

- Bueno... - Respondió Yami.- Yo nunca haría nada que significara hacerte daño Jounouchi-kun, así que si Seto era tu felicidad... Yo estaba dispuesto a compartirlo... Porque dejarlo... ¡No lo haré nunca!

La carcajada siniestra que ambos lanzaron hizo que un ejército de gotitas bajara por la cabeza de Kaiba. Pero aún así no pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar que Yami no lo iba a abandonar de todas formas.

- Entonces... - Habló.- Todo esto ha tenido un final feliz... bah... - Añadió con sarcasmo.

Yami y Jounouchi se dirigieron una fugaz mirada, y sonriendo perversamente miraron a un intrigado Seto.

- Esto aún no ha terminado... Querido Setito.- Expresó Yami levantándose de él.- Aún falta el gran final.

- Así mismo es.- Continuó Jounouchi quitándoselo de encima.- Nos hemos asegurado de que todo quede debidamente archivado para que nunca...

- _Nunca_.- Recalcó Yami.

- Nunca...- Volvió a decir el rubio.- Se te olvide la lección que has aprendido el día de hoy.

"Oh oh..." Pensó Seto. Eso no se oía nada bien.

Y aún con sus respectivas sonrisas malévolas, Jounouchi se fue corriendo hacia una parte cubierta por la penumbra. Mientras esperaban su regreso, Yami no había dejado de mirarlo con mucha muchísima burla. Tragó fuerte... Eso definitivamente no lucía nada bien.

Cuando Jounouchi regresó, traía entre sus manos una cámara de video a la que miraba con suma satisfacción. Seto se puso azul al comprender lo que habían hecho.

- Yami... Ven a ver esto... - Expresó gustoso el rubio... Yami fue de inmediato.- Mírale la carita... ¡Pobrecito!

Ambos se rieron de nuevo. Casi hasta el borde de las lágrimas, cuando Seto se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, totalmente dispuesto a arrebatarles la cámara.

- Eh... ¡No! - Exclamó el rubio corriendo y poniéndola fuera de su alcance.- Esto quedara para la posteridad como el día en el que Seto Kaiba recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda su vida.

- Tranquilo Setito... - Sonrió Yami.- Me aseguraré de que cada uno de nosotros se quede con una copia.

Viéndose vencido por esta vez, Seto no pudo más que suspirar y sonreír resignado... Mirando a sus dos amantes, y más específicamente al amor de su vida, dio unos pasos negando divertido y lo abrazó, besándolo y sonriendo junto a él. Observó a Jounouchi y también le sonrió.

- Suerte con el chiquillo.

- ¡Jeje! Gracias, pero no la necesito.- Respondió guiñando un ojo.

- Tranquilo Jounouchi-kun.- Intervino Yami.- Yo te ayudo, no voy a perder la oportunidad de que Yugi sea feliz.

Todos sonrieron. Seto se acurrucó aún más a Yami y luego fueron todos a vestirse. Jounouchi se retiró un momento y cuando volvió traía las ropas del castaño en sus brazos. Mientras se vestía, Seto Kaiba miró a sus acompañantes hacer lo mismo.

Y se sintió feliz.

Ciertamente debía estar de acuerdo con el cachorro. Ese día quedaría grabado en su vida como aquel en el que recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños... O, al menos, el más inolvidable.

Una vez vestidos, se fueron juntos a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche... Olvidándose de las heridas y los regaños, todo quedando grabado para siempre en una magnífica cinta de video.

Una, que algún día y por descuido, vería un sorprendido Mokuba en el VHS de su habitación.

_Fin (xD)_

-------------------------------------

Bueno -SouYu se prepara para una exposición- Ahem, con respecto a lo de los testículos azules, quiero aclarar que vi en un programa de TV que eso sucede cuando a un hombre no se le satisface o se le deja mucho tiempo con las ganas, así que... Como a Setito no le paraban, se le pusieron azulitas xD Supongo (pues no soy hombre... y cuando escribí no contaba con un chico a quien preguntar) que eso debe doler y poner muy sensible esa zona. De ahí el hermoso comportamiento de Setito Hongo Head xD.

Quiero disculparme por la demora con todas/os aquellas/os que leyeron mi historia y esperaron pacientemente su actualización... Me tardé unos... 1 año, 2 meses y unos días en actualizar... ¡Wow! En verdad lo lamento, pero no había podido escribir... Mi inspiración para con YuGiOh! se había ido de paseo y no salía nada por mucho que intentara, gracias a Dios surgió un flash de cómo continuarlo y me senté a hacerlo... Me tardé dos días en hacer este cap. En verdad espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

Y para aquellas personitas que les gustan los Yami/Jounouchi o los Seto/Jounouchi... Pues... ¡Lo lamento! no me gustan esas parejas. Aunque la idea original era que Seto se quedara sin ninguno de los dos y Yami y Jouno quedaran juntos, a mitad de la redacción, Jounouchi me dijo muy _claramente_ que el quería quedar con Yugi... Cosa que apoyó Yami unos párrafos más abajo (no es mentira, escribí unas frases que me decían eso entre líneas... así que decidí que era lo mejor) y así, io podía cumplir su sueño de que Seto quedara con su adorado Yami.

Realmente no había continuado el fic, porque no sabía cómo terminarlo. Que bueno que ellos mismos me dieron la respuesta.

Y si alguien se atreve a decirme que Seto y Yami no pegan ni con cola (ha salido gente... ahem) les voy diciendo de una vez que observen los capítulos nuevos que está pasando Nickelodeon. Y verán un despliegue de baba por parte de Seto hacia Yami (aunque debido a la gran cantidad de gritos y carcajadas que pega Seto en el duelo -que perdió xD- no debería sorprendernos que nos impregne de saliva xDDD), pero en fin, Seto se babea por Yami (Yugi esto... Yugi aquello... ¡Yugi toma mi carta!... Sería muy interesante ver como la utiliza... Yugi lo hizo otra vez) y le echa miraditas enamoradas. Y si quieren más, Yami cierra los ojitos y ve a Seto en su mente... (Lo quieras creer o no... Nuestras almas están conectadas...) ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA!!!!!!

xDDDDDDD Perdón, me extralimité.

Y viendo que como de costumbre termino hablando más de la cuenta, solo deseo que les haya gustado mi historia (que no continuará) y que me dejen hermosos reviews... ¡Chau!


End file.
